finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chainmail
Chainmail , also called Chain Mail, is a recurring armor in the series. It is often a mid-ranked armor that is used by heavy melee classes such as Warrior and Dragoon, and usually provides decent Defense. It often does not provide any additional bonuses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Chain Mail is a low-ranked armor that is used by Warrior, Red Mage and their upgrades. It provides +15 Defense, +15 Weight, and is bought in Cornelia and Pravoka for 65 gil (GBA/PSP/iOS versions) or 80 gil (other versions). Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Chainmail is a low-ranked armor, providing 10 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, and -10% Evasion. It can be bought in Mist, Agart, Kaipo, and Baron for 2,200 gil. Final Fantasy IX Chain Mail is a low-ranked armor for Steiner and Freya. It provides +12 Defense and halves Earth-elemental damage, and teaches Bird Killer and HP +10%. Chain Mail can be purchased at Treno (disc 2), Lindblum (disc 2), and Cleyra for a cost of 1,200 gil. Final Fantasy XI Chainmail is a popular lower level armor for heavy melee fighters, distinguished by its cerulean blue hue. Silver Mail is an upgraded version with the same appearance. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Chainmail is a mid-ranked heavy armor that requires the Heavy Armor 3 license to use, can be purchased in Rabanastre and Jahara for 2,500 gil and provides +16 Defense and +3 Strength. In the ''Zodiac versions, Chainmail now provides 17 Defense, +3 Strength, and requires the Heavy Armor 3 for 35 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Tomb of Raithwall, Jahara, Balfonheim Port for 2,300 gil, found as a treasure in Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (East Junction), Nam-Yensa Sandsea (Withering Shores), Zertinan Caverns (Hourglass Basin), and Ozmone Plain (Field of Fallen Wings) and Trial Mode Stage 46 (with Diamond Armlet), stolen from Werewolf (3%) in Trial Mode Stage 5, and poached from Lich (5% chance). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Chainmail is a low-ranked armor that can be bought in Chapter 1 for 4,000 gil and provides +40 HP. Vagrant Story Chain Mail is a mid-ranked armor, providing 9 Attack, 12 Intelligence, and -1 Agility. Ring Mail is a mid-ranked armor, providing 7 Attack, 12 Intelligence, and -1 Agility. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Chainmail is the second weakest armor being usable at level 5. It provides 9 Defense and can be bought for 54 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Chainmail is a low-ranked armor that can be used by all races and genders. It provides 13 defense at level 1 and 93 defense at level 30, has one empty slot, and can be bought for 750 gil. It can also be created for 190 gil by using Leather x2 and Iron x3. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Chainmail makes a Guard Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Hard Garnet, and level 20-30 makes a Guard Stone 6. Dissidia Final Fantasy Chainmail is a level 8 light armor which increases HP by 536. It can be purchased in the shop for 1,500 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Chainmail is a level 1 light armor that provides +610 HP. It can be obtained by trading 1,000 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Gallery FFXI Chain Mail.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Chainmail.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. EoT Chainmail.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. DFFOO Chainmail.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia''. Category:Heavy armor